The Puppet and the Flower
by Lexi-Sama
Summary: An arranged marraige seals a treaty between Konoha and Suna. The Kazekage offers his brother, while the Hokage selects the Hyuuga princess. Kankuro doesn't want to be in the marraige, and Hinata feels unwelcomed. Will they ever learn to love eachother?
1. the Meeting

"You have to understand, He's thinking of the village, Kankuro, plus I think he picked you because he trusts you, take it as a compliment." the boy quite pacing to slam his fists down on the table his sister was sitting at. "You don't understand, Temari, this is my future he's fucking with." he looked at her violently, Hurt lying pupils, Temari noticed this immediately and softened her expression. "Who knows, maybe you'll get a cute girl?" "Like their any cute girls in Konoha!" he turned away from his sister's glare roughly and started to pace again. "An arranged marriage?!? who the hell does that anymore?!? Why would Gaara pick me, why not some other guy? I'm ganna get him for this." "Don't you talk about him like that! it's not right! He didn't want to appoint some random sand-nin for this so he chose his brother, someone he thought would understand and take the responsibility with understanding, but you'r blaming him for it! he's trusting and counting on you! can't you just suck it up!?" "Temari, you bitch, listen here, just because he's Kazekage now doesn't mean he can mess with my future _thats_ not right! sometimes I wish he wasn't even my brother." he got close to her face, breathing his last words on her neck. "Kankuro..." The blond ninja stood to stare at him, her eyes watered, disbelief wracked her body. "you've changed."

Temari turned her back and ran from him, leaving him alone in the kitchen of their house. He stood staring at the vacant spot his sister had previously occupied. "I'm sorry, temari." he spoke to no one "but I just can't let him do this."

"Are you packing already, Hinata?" "Just a few things." the shy leaf ninja looked up at her cousin and smiled. "You're not seriously exited?" Neji looked down at his cousin who was sitting on the floor with a suitcase folding clothes. He leaned against the wall, examining her farther. "Well, it's for my village, I suppose I'm not _excited_ but this is my duty." he smiled, "I'm glad you're feeling optimistic about it, but if I know you you'll live with the guy for at least a year before you start actually talking to him." "are you staying I'm shy?" she gazed up at him from her suitcase, innocent eyes, half-folded cloths hung lazily in her hand. "honey, you're middle name is shy." he walked towards the door frame, waveing his hand from over his shoulder. "When you get all you'r things packed call me and I'll help you take them out."

_An arranged marriage? oh my, I don't even know the man I am going to be married to_. Hinata Hyuuga's cheeks blushed pink at the thought of being _married._ her father had recently informed her a treaty with the sand village had ordered a marriage to seal the deal and the Hokage had choosen her as the candidate. She wasn't _excited_ as her cousin, Neji, had led on, but she did feel like she shouldn't be sad about leaving Konoha to go live in the sand village she felt it was something she could do to serve her village, she'd never been much use to it as a ninja, anyways, so this was her chance.

"What?" Kankuro was sitting in his room, messing with Karousu when a knock at the door came. "It's me, can I come in?" he knew that voice anywhere, his brother. "ehh." he grunted "Yeah, sure." He was still feeling incredibly ill tempered towards Gaara the Kazekage. The red-haired sand-nin came in and set on his brothers bed. "If I didn't think you could handle this I would have pulled some shinobi off the street, wanted you to do this for a reason, I honestly thought you'd understand." Gaara didn't waver his voice, or sugarcoat his cold expression he simply sat in front of his brother, sending him on some ridiculous guilt trip he didn't deserve... or so kankuro thought. "Humphh." the puppet master stuck his nose up, wanting nothing more then to smack his brother and run away from this stupid responsibility he'd been givin. "Just do me a favor and try, if it really doesn't work out I suppose he could find another konouchi to fill you'r shoes." "how long do I have to live with her before I can tell you I want out and you'll actually listen." Gaara got up and off the bed. "A month at least, but stay open-minded, you might end up likeing it and want to stay with her." "As if!" Kankuro threw a pillow at the door, not in total seriousness, luckily, the Kazekage had shut it just in time.

**The meeting:**

"Are you going to be a total asshole about this? You should at least put on clean clothes." Temari threw a shirt at her brother, it fell on his head, hanging across his face. "Bitch..." he mumbled, snatching up the cloth from his head and throwing the shirt he currently had on to the ground. "What's her name?" Temari was still irritated with her brothers behavior, but was trying to be the best sister she could considering the situation, she did sympathize with him, slightly. _Slightly._ Pulling the freshly washed shirt over his head he mumbled a name Temari couldn't make out. "What?" "Hyuuga Hinata!" she sighed at his hostility and was sure she'd heard him mummbling something like "Deaf bitch." she clenched her fists though kept a straight face, trying her best to look past how much of a jerk her brother was being. "K, I guess, I'm ready, let's go."

The Kazekage was seated formally in his office, stackes of papers cluttering his desk, Kankuro and Temari where on the Leather couch near the window of there brothers office, everyone was waiting for the Hyuuga to arrive. "Hinata, how much shit do you have in here, it's gatta weigh at least 80 pounds." a male voice evaded through the door and into the Sabaku clans ears. "Sorry, Neji." a quiet, timid female voice was the last they heard before the door was slammed open, a boy with at least 7 bags in his arms, hair down to his ass and tattoo across the forehead came through. His eyes popped, Kankuro remembered this girl from the chunnin exams. As soon as she was faced with the three sand siblings she smoothed out her skirt and bowed, slightly embarrassed at her rude entry. Neji stood in the corner letting his arms go completely limp, resulting in the suitcases dropping violently to the ground. "Lady Hinata?" Gaara looked up from his desk to see the Konoha-nin. "Sir Kazekage." she bowed a second time out of respect. "This is my brother Kankuro." "And I'd just like to apologize in advance for whatever my asshole of a brother does to you." Temari butted in. "Temari..." Gaara warned, shooting a look in her direction. she rolled her eyes, falling back onto the couch. "Kankuro" Hinata tested the sound of his name on her tongue. "Hello." she smiled, poking her pointer fingers together. "Yeah... Hi." The puppet master only peaked an eye up at her, sounding completely uninterested. Though, he couldn't deny it, she was prettier then he had expected.

Hyuuga Hinata, the princess of the main household, was in a room larger then she had expected it to be, putting her folded cloths into the oak dresser next to a king-sized bed. It all was a bit... intimidating. She could hear her new _husband _downstairs, arguing with his brother, the Kazekage. "I had to pull major strings to get you this house, so by order of the Kazekage you will live here, Kankuro, I don't care if you are my brother, I am still Kazekage and you will listen to me!" The boy known as Gaara held a firm tone without yelling or loosing his cool. "This isn't my house, and I wouldn't live here!" "You told me you'd give it a chance, if you'r giving up already that would make you a lier!" Hinata could have sworn she heard a bit of hurt in the red-haired 'Kage's voice, but immediately reasoned it was just her imagination. Sabaku no Gaara doesn't feel _hurt_, right? The rest of the conversation was lost to the thick wood of the doors and length of the long hallway. Hinata was starting to regret agreeing to this, Kankuro's words made her feel she was intruding, and Kami knows, she was shy enough as it is.

The Konoha-nin had crawled onto the bed to take a break, she didn't expect to fall asleep, apparently Kankuro didn't expect it either because he jumped a bit when he walked in to see his _new wife _passed out on the bed. For a second he regretted screaming the harsh, maybe even child-like arguing he knew she'd heard, it must have made her feel unwelcomed, but of coarse that second passed, and he was back to feeling un remorseful.

_So I am now married to this woman, Hinata, was it? Hmmm. Despite what Gaara says I'm not going to like her, but I suppose I could atleast give this "arranged marriage" thing a chance, for her sake... _


	2. The first day

Chapter 2. --.

The food was cooking, the ninja scroll she was supposed to be studying was lying across the table un-touched and her hair was a mess. Being a _wife_ was harder then Hyuuga Hinata had imagined. She had spent her day cleaning and preparing a meal for Kankuro and herself. He would be home any minute. He grunted something to her when he left, something along the lines of "I'm training all day..." in that _I'd rather be anywhere but here, I'm forcing myself to say this _attitude. It was her first full day of being a bride, and Kankuro had, maybe intentionally, maybe unintentionally, made it miserable. She could tell he didn't want to be married to her, but he didn't have to make it so well known, it hurt her feelings to know she'd spend the rest of her life with someone who hated her and wouldn't even make en effort to get to know her. It was sad, Hinata thought... disappointing.

"What a day." The puppet master huffed, dropping his wrapped up weapon to the ground. He stepped into his _new house _he really didn't want to live here, if Gaara had givin him the chance he would have explained he wouldn't mind taking Hinata with him, as long as he could live in his old house, but his brother insisted, he had gone through alot of trouble to get them there own house, so he had to live here. Kankuro was thinking about running away completely, begging and pleading Temari to hide him there at night, eventually, he figured Gaara would get worried so when he _came back _he wouldn't get to mad at him, or try to kill him. Kankuro was seriously considering it, but there where still bugs to work out before it could be a real possibility. He spotted Hinata immediately, scooping rice onto a plat, which he assumed to be his. Kankuro had made a promise to himself, he was not going to call or consider this woman as his wife, she wasn't! well, technically she was, but paper's and documents didn't make someone you're life partner. No, Kankuro sure didn't think so. She was a girl, just some girl who would live with him, cook for him and clean his house, nothing more, nothing less... right?

Kankuro set down to the table, rice and ramen starring at him from the fancy placemat, he was a simple man, things like expensive furniture and fancy draperies didn't interest him in the slightest, it almost made him wonder if Hinata felt the same way about this over grown house, but he was to stubborn to ask. "Aren't you ganna eat too?" Kankuro couldn't contain his curiousity, plus she hadn't eaten with him yet-- it would be a good chance to atleast learn a little about her. He though he had the right to know at least a little about this woman that was now living in his house-- and of coarse, he was right. Hinata looked stunned at his question. Why did he care? She gave him an unsure look and nodded, yes.

Hinata sat awkwardly across from the boy, pushing her food from one side of the plate to the other, occasionally looking up in silence to stare shyly at Kankuro scarffing down the rice. He seemed to like it, for that, she was glad. For reasons she was unsure of, she wanted to please him, but maybe that was just her sense of duty as a wife. "It's good." The puppet master dryly spoke, moving a chopstick to his mouth. Hinata clasped her hands together and nodded happily "I'm so glad you like it!" He didn't answer to that, which made Hinata feel utterly stupid, her blush spread fast. "Do you like it here?" His question was so sudden Hinata couldn't help but panic a bit. "Yes... well, it's okay, I suppose, It's nice having someone to live with and, uh, well..." She trailed off so severely half of her sentence was lost. By now, her blush was spread all into her cheeks and her fingers where poking together. "I ment the house. Do you like living here in this house." Oh, kami, if she felt stupid before she was now wishing death. _THE HOUSE! _she thought _Uhhh, I'm an idiot, of coarse he ment the house. "Yes, it's nice."_

Kankuro now felt slightly guilty, though, he couldn't help but mentally admit he was a bit flattered. It made him feel... better, better that she atleast didn't mind living there with him. She was with him, wether he liked it or not, she was his spouse, and they where stuck. "It was good, thanks." The sand-nin stood up, placed his plate in the sink and walking away. Hinata now, sat alone at the table, staring at nothing. _What just happened?_ The Konoha-nin didn't know what to make of Kankuro's behavior, everything about him made her head spin. She was completely overwhelmed, and all she wanted to do was run into someone's waiting arms and cry. She couldn't confide in her husband, she couldn't confide in any of the aqientence suna ninja, she wanted to run to Neji, cry to him, maybe he'd feel so bad for her he'd try and comfort her, possibly even hug her. All she wanted was someone to confide in, someone to trust, unfortunately, though, Kankuro couldn't be that person, and she knew that.

Hinata sighed heavily; she walked into the over-sized bedroom to see Kankuro sprawled across it. Knowing she wouldn't have the luxury of a bed that night, the dark haired princess walked to the dresser, pulling out her night cloths, and going to the living room. Hinata couldn't find a blanket, her night kimono was light and she knew she was facing a cold, possibly sleepless night. _He'll leave me, right? He'll wait a month, decide he's unhappy, hates me, tell his brother and I'll be assigned a new husband. He'll forget about me, find a woman he loves and marry her, happily. They'll talk at dinner and sleep in the same bed, they'll love each other, they'll be everything we're not... everything we can never be_. The Hyuuga layed awake Thinking about the delima she was having in her life right now. She hungered for something... knowing she could never have it.

"Oh, shit." Kankuro looked down at his wife, looking cold and uncomfortable, layed hap hazzardly across the couch. It looked like she had only recently gotten to sleep, and a sharp wave of guilt hit him hard. He had let her sleep on the couch, he felt he had failed at his duty as a husband... no, not husband, as a male. His mind roared, half of him wanted to apologize, the other wanted to walk away, take a piss, get breakfast and leave, but which urge was stronger? He sighed, defeatedly, he knew what he had to do, ego or not, it was his duty, as a husband and as a man. Kankuro bent down, scooping the half-dressed, barely sleeping woman into his arms. He looked at Hinata's face, she looked sad. A second wave of guilt hit him, he had been so... so mean to her. _She must hate me_. He thought, walking carefully to the bedroom, laying her across the bed. _Because I've certainly acted like I hate her_. Kankuro pulled the blanket to her neck and smiled. Hinata tossed a bit, opening her eyes to take in the sight of the suna nin standing in front of her, regret spilling through his eyes, the careful placement of her body in the bed. She looked up at him with question. "You can sleep in the bed with me tonight." he didn't give her time to say anything else; he simply turned around coldly and walked out.


	3. Hinata the housewife

KankxHina Chapter 3.

Training was rough, the Sand nin where must less gentle on Hinata then the Konoha ones, making the walk home a chore. Her thighs ached and her feet screamed, she just wanted to go back and take a shower, relax, eat then sleep. She worried about making dinner, would she have enough time or energy? If she didn't Kankuro might get mad and scold her, so she understood she'd probably have to suck it up.

Luckily her husband wasn't home yet, meaning she could shower before starting dinner. She stripped down while running to the bathroom, meeting the door with only panties on. "Ahh." Hinata sighed, flicking her wrist around the knob. She ignored anything else; her sole thought was warm water flowing down her aching back. Now totally nude, Hinata's hand curled around the shower curtain, then swiftly pulled it aside. Meeting her eyes was a completely naked Kankuro, haired covered in soapsuds, body bathed in beads of water. Her eyes became wider then she believed they could stretch, before closing immediately. Kankuro stood there stunned; Hinata was just as naked as he. What was he to do next? Yell at her? Strike her? Or maybe invite her in like most married couples would do. _No_ he reasoned with himself, He wasn't her husband, she wasn't his wife and he didn't want her, especially not in that way. Hinata turned around to mutter her apologies, Kankuro broke her silent speech. "I'll be done soon." "Yes." she spoke, equally as quiet, grabbing a towel before walking out.

His cheeks where as red as Hinata 's usually where, but he didn't understand, why was he blushing? He _had _just seen a naked woman. The only naked girl he'd seen besides his sister when they where young, so maybe it was understandable. Kankuro finished his shower fast, grabbed a towel and walked out. "Hey, I'm done, you can take a shower now." The Suna-nin, looked at his spouse, rubbing her legs in pain. "Are you okay?" he asked, more out of curiosity then concern. "Me? Yeah... well... training... my legs... sore... and..." she spoke in her normal broken, embarrassed speech. Hinata sighed at her inability to speak properly and got up, off the bed she was sitting on. "I'll go make dinner." Kankuro smiled at her. "Take a shower, I'll take care of it." "Really? You'd do that for me." he looked at her bluntly. "Go. Before I change my mind." She grinned happily, bowing to him before rushing to the bathroom.

"You Miss my cooking?! Oh, I knew it!" "No Temari, you overly proud bitch, I just need some food." "On one condition, brother." Kankuro sighed into the phone. "And whats that?" "I can come over and eat it with you two!" He was afraid of this "Fine, as long as you bring Sake." A smile was brought into the blond haired ninja's voice, Kankuro could tell, even over the phone. "Yeah, I'll bring some. I'll be over soon, get ready!" "Fine." The boy hung up the phone, mad he had to ask his sister for help. "Hinata, put on a nice Kimono, we're having company." "Oh... okay." She stuttered, running her hands through the dresser to find something to wear.

"Do you like it here, Hinata?" _oh, not that stupid question again_ "Yes, I like it here, and I like the house." Temari gave a questioned look at her answer but took it anyways. "She sure is pretty, brother, you better be gentile with her." Temari laughed hysterically at the embarrassment she had now caused her brother, speaking of sexual acts at the dinner table. Though, Kankuro knew that was his sister, and she wouldn't change her ways. Kankuro sipped at his Sake, trying to brush off his annoyance with his sister. Hinata sat at the other side of the table, head down, fingers poking together. "You guys are boring." Temari sighed, breath mingling with the sent of Sake. Hinata's head shot up, "How's Lord Kazekage?" it was an attempt at conversation. "Oh, he's fine, I keep him in line." "Are you okay all alone over there?" Kankuro held SOME genuine concern "I begged Gaara to stay, it took some convincing, but I re-did his old room, so he's back with me, It's better then him sleeping in his office on that uncomfortable couch." "Good, I'm glad he's sleeping back home." Temari shared a happy smile with her brother, something Hinata couldn't help but envy. "How are you without you're family, Hinata?" The Hyuuga looked up, a little surprised at her sudden question. "I'm okay, I suppose, I miss Neji a bit, but other then that I really don't mind." "Neji's you'r cousin, right?" Temari asked, slurping the last of her ramen. "umhmm, yes." "Well, I'm not going to stay, I have to run by Gaara's office and give him his dinner, night guys." Temari, gathered her jacket and walked to the door, bowing before leaving.

"She's a weird one." Kankuro laughed, more to himself then Hinata. "Kankuro, I'm going to put on my sleep kimono and get to bed, you don't mind do you?" he turned around from the sink to look at her questioned. "No... I'll be there soon." _Why the hell does she care if I mind?_ "ummhumm." she rushed off. Her cheeks where mad with color, tonight, for the first time she'd sleep in the same bed with a man... her husband. She couldn't help but admit it was a bit exciting. A loud sound filled the room, making her jump up. She looked around for it's cause ninja mode fully kicking in. she didn't make a noise, she knew she had to get to Kankuro fast. She ran to the kitchen quietly, finding her husband and going back-to-back with him. "What was that?" "I don't know." he answered, pushing her behind him so he could look. He went out of vision, causing a bit of fear to overtake Hinata. "Fuck..." the Sand ninja grunted, "what is it?" she asked, a bit concerned. Kankuro screamed utterly frustrated "The fucking heater broke!"

Kankuro was already in bed, it was an awkward situation, Hinata was pulling her kimono over her head, getting ready to sleep. He thought this was stupid, why was it such a big deal to sleep with you're wife, he wasn't going to _SLEEP sleep_ with her, no, he figured he'd save that for the girl he loved, for the girl he REALLY wanted to be with, not the girl he HAD to be with, despite whatever his sister said. "It's... it's so... cold..." the Hyuuga stuttered, climbing into the bed, and pulling the covers over her. She was on the complete opposite side of the bed; so far from Kankuro that if she straightened her arm across the bed she wouldn't have even touched him. The blanket was thin and she was shaking, another night of cold, half-sleep. Kankuro was already asleep, or so she thought, until he agrivatedly yelled "you're shaking the whole bed, are really you that cool!?" Hinata's cheeks burned, she didn't only feel embarrassed but stupid, too, something her _husband_ was quite good at. "Stop." How was she supposed to stop shaking if she was cold? She didn't know how. He grunted one more time, then silently answered her question, pulling her close to him, her back against his chest. She didn't want to fight it or argue, she felt warm against him, safe and warm and... Content. He didn't say a word, he kept her still, close to him and relaxed, falling into sleep. Needless to say, Hinata stopped shivering.


	4. Regrets and Appologies

KankxHina chapter 4.

When she woke up he wasn't there, Kankuro was gone and it made Hinata cold, beyond the cold the cool dessert breeze was bringing through the window, a kind of cold that chilled her insides, caused an urge for contact, one she'd never felt before. Loneliness, pure loneliness.

She rolled out of bed, falling unintentionally to the ground, and pulled her kimono over her head, still sprawled across the ground. She could literally feel her head buzzing, she didn't want to over think it, she was sure he ment nothing by it, but something in the shy girl wanted so badly to have it again, she couldn't deny it. She almost missed the feeling of his chest against her back and his hands around her waist-- almost. She layed there almost naked, in a total daze, something inside her broke right there some reserve she had kept her whole life, she couldn't sit back and watch everyone get what they want but her, anymore, only problem was she never had the guts to go and get it, and she probably never would. Though, it only made her will to try stronger, maybe for once, in her whole life, she wouldn't feel completely isolated from the rest of the world. Maybe she wouldn't feel lonely anymore.

"Why are you sleeping on the ground, and why are you naked?" Kankuro stood over Hinata wearing a condescending, slightly amused face. She had apparently fallen asleep, resting in her thoughts of the previous events. Her eyes quickly flicked open, realizing her spouse was looming over her, almost laughing.

"uhh?" she asked, voice soaked with sleep.

Kankuro leaned down, picking her white sleep kimono up off the ground and throwing it to her, draping her naked chest.

"Oh... sorry..."

a deep red quickly gathered over her cheekbones as soon as she realized the absolutely embarrassing situation she was in. Kankuro sure didn't think so, he was laughing hysterically at her.

"Don't be so embarrassed, I've seen it all before, remember?"

"Oh... yes..." The Hyuuga stuttered, standing to her feet, covering herself with the cloth simply held to her breasts.

"We are married, aren't we, you shouldn't be so embarrassed."

She was shocked at his words, we he trying to open up to her? She didn't want it to happen, but her whole face must have been the most unflattering shade of pink. Her fingers roughly collided, in her well-known nervous habit of doing such.

"Ummhumm." she gave a throaty, half-ass answer.

"You're never going to actually talk to me, are you, because that's just who you are, huh? You know, Hinata I think I'm starting to figure you out.," his chuckle continued through his speech.

He sat down on the bed, patting the spot next to him, signaling for Hinata to come sit.

"I... I don't mean... it's not... I'm sorry." She said with defeat, sitting next to her husband.

He smiled widely

"Don't be. It's not a big deal, why would you open up to me? I've shown no interest in you, I've been a complete ass, most men would be pretty ashamed."

"Well..." Hinata swallowed hard poking her pointer fingers together, again.

"Are you?"

He turned to her, face bleached with a disconnected smile.

"No."

They had literally sat there in silence for at least 15 minutes, he wasn't happy about disappointing her, but he couldn't let her in, he simply couldn't, for his own sake. She was foreign to him, something he couldn't in definite depend on. Maybe it was something he had picked up from his brother, the sense to never let anyone in, not even you're family. It was only to protect him, though, something about her almost tempted him to shatter the barrier, and invite her company-- almost.

Hinata got up and turned her back to him, dropping the thin piece of cloth to the ground.

"I suppose, I'll take a shower, then start dinner, okay?" she looked over her shoulder, a sense of sadness hidden in her voice.

"Hinata, wait--"

He didn't know what he wanted her to wait for, he just wasn't ready for to leave, not yet.

"I'm sorry, Kankuro... I'm sorry you got me."

She began to walk away before kankuro rushed up, running to her and grabbing her arm, keeping her from advancing, he yanked her to him, burying her head in his chest.

"Please, don't go."

He searched his head for a way to make up for it, to make up from making her feel this way, to make up for being a complete ass to her, to make up for making his wife feel unwelcomed.

"I... I don't want you to leave."

He stole her breath, stole it completely from her lungs, making her gasp. She wanted to talk back, make an attempt to agree but words would not come, she knew then, he had stolen that too.

She layed her head against his shoulder, still exposed and almost completely nude, she didn't mind, though, she felt, content in his arms. His hands where so cold against her chin, carefully, and a bit unsure. He held her chin, bringing her face to meet his, his eyes seeked approval, and for a split second he seemed to second-guess what he was about to do. This was her chance, her chance to stand up for herself and get what SHE wanted. Before he had time to back out she pushed her lips against his, feeling the warm foreign object against her mouth. Her first kiss, maybe his too? He wrapped his arms around her waist, feeling a bit more comfortable in the kiss. She pulled away from him, looking up at her husband with wonder

"I'd like to..."

Her eyes shot down, mumbling the rest of her words

"Makeyouhappy."

He smiled at her, pulled her to him, once again, she fell hard into him and he fell onto the bed, bringing her with him. Hinata looked at the position, blushing madly. He grinned, making the atmosphere much lighter

"Come."

She layed her head against his chest, feeling his heart beat. Kankuro lifted her gently up, pulling his shirt over his head. After he was top-less he layed her back down.

"I want to be you'r wife."

She blushed, straddling his knees, bringing her face to his. He smiled evilly, pulling her by her back under him, kissing her roughly. She didn't completely understand, but she went with it all the same. Feeling the slow rhythm of their bodies against each other, she realized what would happen-- Hinata Hyuuga would get what she wanted... She would get to be a _wife._


	5. The definition of 'Stubborn'

Kank x Hinat chapter 5.

**A/N: **Alright, it's kind of short I know, but you'd be surprised by how long it took me. I guess I was having a little trouble with this, still, it doesn't matter, it truned out okay. Also thanks for reveiewing everyone, it's such a big help! Alright alright, here's chapter 5.--

* * *

Kankuro strong hands where agressivley placed on either side of Hinata. She was pinned to the bed and he was kissing her roughly. Hinata didn't want to back down, didn't want to back away, she wanted to be brave in this moment.

Their kissing was intensifying every second, his body against hers, grinding to meet one another.

"This doesn't bother you does it?" Kankuro wispered huskily in her ear.

"No." She winced, keeping a death grip to her husbands hip bones.

Kankuro didn't know what he was planning to do, he had kissed her! And she kissed back! He was in a state of mental panic, for sure. Would this mean he'd start excepting her? Would he make an effort to live peacefully with her?  
No, probibly not.

_dinnnngggg dinnnngggg_

"... The hell's that?"

"The doorbell, I suppose."

Oh, perfect, somebodies at the door, Kankuro's enjoyment, and Hinata's, for that matter, was completely ruined.

"God damn it!"

Kankuro rummidged around the floor looking for something, when he found that 'something'-- which happened to be his shirt, he threw it at Hinata.

"Put this on, I'm going to check the door."

Kankuro, still shirtless threw the door open in a completely annoyed manor.

"Yo."

Neji stood at the door, dressed in casual cloths, hair hanging loosly behind his ears.

"HINATA! It's you cousin!"

Kankuro stormed off, mummbling a long string of curses under his breath.

"Yes Neji?"

It was painfully odvious something had gone on, Hinata wearing a shirt not her own and Kankuro not wearing a shirt at all! It didn't take Neji the geniuess long at all to piece this togeather.

"Oh, I see I'm interupting something, so I'll be on my way, I just wanted to drop this off to you, anyways."

Neji did something like a bow and handed his cousin a bag.

"Your dad made me bring it over, well, I'm gone, call me if you need me."

He turned around waveing a hand behind his shoilder.

"Well, what is it?"

"I don't know..."

"Then open it!"

Kankuro sounded eager to find out, pushing the bag to his wife to encourage her.

"Its..."

She peaked in the bag.

"Its massage oil! Errr." Hinata whined, ripping the rest of the bag off to display the curved body of lotion to Kankuro.  
"I'm going to get my dad for this! He was planning something!"

Kankuro let an evil smile play across his lips.

"Your dad odviously wanted us to use it..."

"No" Hinata protested.

"So lets use it!"

"I said no!"

Kankuro laughed hystarically, walking to Hinata's side of the table and throwing her over his shoulder, grabbing the oil and heading for the bedroom.

Hinata kicked at him. "No, I don't want a massage!"

Kankuro threw her onto the bed.

"Now, who said anything about that?"

She blinked at him.

"You massage me."

Hinata looked at him with an are you serious look.

"Yes, here, catch."

Kankuro threw the bottle of massage oil at her, luckily she cought it or it would have nailed her straight in the face.

"I hope you ment for me to catch that."

"Of coarse." He layed down, wiggling his back to gain her attention.

"Do... Do I have to...?"

Kankuro looked up at her bluntly, when that didn't work her immediately switch to puppy dog eyes.

"Ugg." She groaned, pushing his back down.

Kankuro smiled smuggly, and settled face down on the bed.

Hinata poured a large amount of oil into her hands then almost immediately started working it into his back.

"Is... Is that.. Good?"

"Yes, keep going."

With little confidence gained Hinata kept kneading her hands into his shoulder bones.

Hinata was blushed a deep red, not only because her hands where against his bare chest, but also because of the whole lot of events that took place that night. They kissed, Hinata Hyuuga, shy, concervative girl had kissed someone! Then, Neji catches them and now this! Hinata Hyuuga could not take all this, she was not suited for such embarrassment.

"K, do you want one?" Kankuro asked, tugging on the hem of the shirt Hinata was wearing.

"Well..." Hinata blushed "I... Don't..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

Kankuro didn't give her time to finish, he ripped the shirt from over her arms, and finally, completely off.

Kankuro was no pervert, well, not completely, but he knew a beautiful body when he saw one, and Hinata was beautiful.

She noticed his staring, but she said nothing, they where married and he'd seen her so many times she doubted it mattered now.

"Alright, on your stomach." Kankuro pushed her down lightly, turning the oil across her back.

Hinata smiled at his gentleness, she felt so safe in his arms, and that caused for a trust. Maybe Kankuro would be content here with her, maybe now he wouldn't leave, now that they established a connection to that extent, maybe he doesn't mind Hinata, maybe-- but probably not.

He didn't warn her of his finishing, instead he flipped her head onto his lap, allowing her to lay down.

"What does this mean?" Hinata asked with a genuine curiosity.

"It means I don't hate you."

By now she was poking her fingers, still layed across her husband.

"I... Uh... Don't hate... You either..."

He smiled lightly at her, she was something else, somehow, he didn't feel so out of place when he was with her... It was so strange because he'd never NEVER felt that way around another girl before. And to be perfectly honest that scared the hell out of him.

"Are you ready for bed?" Kankuro reached over and gathered the blanket in his palm, offering it to her.

"Yes, I suppose."

Kankuro flicked the light off, slipping in the bed next to her.

"Now, Hinata." He wispered, pulling her close to him. "That doesn't mean I like you either."

She let a smile tug at her lips

"Of coarse not."


	6. nobody said Goodbye's where fair

Kank x Hina chapter 6-

Kankuro woke up next to Hinata, bundled up to his side, still asleep. He found her to be prettiest when she was resting, she was vunerable, and he would have to protect her if anything was to happen. It was his responsibility, yet, he didn't mind.

It had been a week or so sense they'd first kissed, Kankuro wasn't one to show emotions, but somehow he'd really felt conent with Hinata, maybe even like a real husband and wife. Love wan't in his vocabulary, but she suited him, and even as the stubborn pig he was, he could admit that.

He desided to let her sleep, she looked far to peacefull to wake up. Kankuro, on the other hand didn't have the luxery of such, he had to see his brother today, the month he was givin to deside if he'd stay was up, and he had his mind fully and surely made up.

Kankuro of Suna would stay, fully by choice, married to Hyuuga Hinata. And he couldn't wait to tell Gaara.

"Wher... Where are you going, Kankuro?" Her voice stuttered not because of nervousness or embarresment, but because she was still overtaken by sleep.

"I have to see Gaara today, I won't be long, when I get home we can train." Hinata hated training with the unfirmiliar nin, so Kankuro dismissed her 'complaining' by allowing her to train with him.

"Why?" she furrowed her eyebrows at him.

"No reason whatsoever." Kankuro was in a good mood today, which suprised Hinata greatly. "It doesn't matter, anyways, so go back to bed."

"Well, if you say so, be carefull."

He laughed lightly at her warning and tryed his best to gentally shut the bedroom door. He had to admit, he was a little excited, he wanted to see the look on, both, Temari and Gaara's face when he told them he'd stay. He wanted to show them he wasn't as heartless as they thought, he wanted to laugh in there faces. Maybe they would even be proud of him, he took his duty as a sand konouchi and stuck with it. Maybe... Maybe they would be proud he didn't give up.

"Your so cute without your Kabuki makeup on, you know that?"

"Hey, Temari."

Kankuro didn't even have to turn around to know his sister was the one wrapping her arms around his shoilders.

"Hey Kanky, Gaara's waiting."

Kankuro wanted nothing more then to scream in his sisters face that he wanted to stay with Hinata, but he was not that kind of man, so he shut his mouth and contained himself.

"Kankuro, I have some good new for you."

Temari walked over to stand next to Gaara. Temari had a huge smile smeared across her lips, while Gaara the only hint Gaara was excited was through his tone of voice.

He eyeed them down, wondering what they where up to.

"And what's that?"

they shared amused expressions, almost like they where excited to tell him.

"We've worked it all out, Kank." Temari smiled.

"And you wouln't have to live with Hinat anymore." Gaara's baratone voice inflicted on Temari's

"We've found anyother Shinobi."

"So you can move back in with Temari."

They switched off speach.

"WHAT!?!" Kankuro screached, completely pissed.

They where apparently waiting a happy reaction because when he screamed they looked surprised.

"Who... How...?"

It surprised him more then anyone, Kankuro was sad.

"Well..." Temari, ALMOST timidly spoke. "We stayed up late working on it, and... Gaara will take your place. You can come back home now, live with me, it won't be your responsibility anymore, kankuro."

"She will be married to me now, I know you where unhappy, so we thought we'd fix it."

"No!!" Kankuro screamed, disbelief clearly in his voice. "But I don't want you too... I want... I want to stay with her."

The two completely ignored him, Gaara went normally back to sifting through papers and Temari was suddenly latched onto his arm.

"We'll go get you packed and retrieve Hinata to tell her the news."

"SHUT UP!" he wailed, shrugging his sister off of his arm. "No. She's not going to be married to Gaara and I'm not moving out I'm staying with her!"

"Kankuro!" Gaara stood from his chair, palms slammed to the desk. "We went through all this trouble to help you and this is how you repay us? Disgracefull."

He quickly turned to his sister. "Temari, bring me Lady Hinata."

He then shifted a death glace towards his brother "Kankuro, get your things."

"But--"

"NO! Get them!"

Kankuro hung his head, he didn't know what emotion to feel. He hated the whole idea of haveing her in the beginning, a wife he couldn't choose? It was wrong, but he had learned... And he gotten to know her, now, now he hated the idea of loosing her.

Kankuro set down on the bed, next to a still sleeping Hinata. Temari had agreed to atleast let him tell her.

"Hinata, wake up."

"Mmmm?"

"Wake up, I have to talk to you."

"Yes, kankuro."

She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Hinata, I can't be with you anymore."

"Wha... What?"

"I'm leaveing and I'm not coming back, I made arrangments with my brother, you will be married to him now."

"But... I don't want..."

"I don't care what you want! I'm leaveing, okay, Hinata, and I'm not coming back!"

Teared brimmed her eyes. It was all a lie, every, single word, but he had to. If she knew they had made him leave she would have been angry, maybe even hated Gaara, meaning she would have been unhappy in the marraige, and Kankuro, Kankuro though she had had enough unhappy marraiges for one lifetime. So atleast this would give her a chance at being happy with his brother.

Kankuro got up and turned his back to her, shamefully walking to the door.

"NO!" Hinata cryed, flinging her arm out in his direction. "Please! Don't go!!"

but it was to late, Kankuro was gone.

"Come on, Temari, lets go." He barely could speak, he had to be tough and strong, put on the biggest, most convincing front, so he couldn't show ANY real emotions.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a nice girl oneday, and marry her."

But I HAD a nice girl and I was MARRIED to her!  
"Yes, I'm sure."

Hinata's head was swormed, she was so clueless at to what had just happened. She didn't want to hear it! She wanted to close her eyes stop crying and go back to bed, sleep with her husband, as she normally did.  
Why couldn't she?

The Kazekage entered her bedroom soon after, sitting attentivly on the side of the bed.

"You where informed you will be my new wife, correct?"

She sucked up any threatning tears.

"Yes, y-yes I was."

"Very good. I will assighn top shinobi for you to train with during the day while I'm working. At night ill reside here."

"Oh, okay..."

Hinata couldn't show it but she was devistated, the man she thought was happy living with her was apparently not. She felt blindsided, betrayed and hurt. Maybe Kankuro was not the man she thought he was. Maybe he hadn't changed. 


	7. Hate'

"Why the hell do you have to make the fucking cloths smell so good if there just going to be dirty tomorrow!? Why the hell do you have to vacuum the fucking floor when you're just going to walk on it after?! And why the HELL do you clean your plate if you're just going to eat off it next meal!!!!??!!!"  
Temari figured this stage would pass, he was just being testy and irritable, it would be gone I a week and he would be back to moping around and playing with his puppet. At least, she hoped.

"I don't have the answers! Just do it! Christ, _Gaara_ was more helpful then you" she mumbled the last part under her breath.

"Fine, then I'm not doing it!" with little all the aggression Kankuro had been keeping bottled up in the pit off his stomach he released in his arm, throwing a balled up, half folded shirt in his sister's direction.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"A WALK!!"

With that Kankuro stormed out the door of there Suna house, which they had lived in sense they where kids. It had always been home to him, him, Gaara and Temari, so why did it feel so foreign all of a sudden?

He had to find out if she was happy, the only problem was he wasn't sure if that would make him happy she was content in the new marriage of angry she was... happy in the marriage. He honestly wanted to simply slam his head against the wall or purposely insult his brother in positivity he would send his san to kill him. It was a mystery to him as to why this one woman had this kind of effect on him. She was stupid, he's always thought she was stupid! So why the hell did he cares so much if she wasn't his wife anymore? He didn't! He DIDIN'T! He... did.

His feet where carrying him to the old mansion, he didn't mind and didn't resist his walking but it was not a completely conscious decision. Maybe seeing her would ease his nerves, if only for tonight.

"Gaara-Sama, Dinners ready."

"I'll be right in."

She was miserable, Hinata Hyuuga, with no doubt in her mind regretted ever agreeing to this stupid 'arrangement'. Why did he have to leave!? She missed him so much. Gaara was decent to her, didn't complain or argue, but that was just it! She missed Kankuro's stubborn obnoxious attitude. She missed Kankuro in general.

He grunted some inaudible 'thank you' and sat down.

"S...so, Gaara-Sama how... was... you're d-day?"

He looked up for only a second, maybe to half knowledge her presence, though she doubted he actually cared.

"It was productive, thank you."

_this is ridiculous, Kankuro, I hate you! I hate you because you lied; I hate you because you left me! And I HATE you because you MADE me miss you! YOU made me feel this way! And it's not right, it's not fair! I ABSOLUTLY HATE YOUUU_

_Why the hell am I here? Staring at the door when I know I can't knock on it, this is utterly stupid, what I'm doing to myself, why do I care, anyways?_

Kankuro stood at the door of what know is the home of Hinata and Gaara, it infuriated him, everything about _her_ and _his brother_. They where both idiots and he HATED them, absolutely HATED them both.  
By some turn of effects Kankuro found his fist against the door, not quite in a knocking manor, but ore in an open handed hold.

He hung his head Iwhat are you doing Kankuro, _the past is the past, let it go... you have to leave..._ He gave himself a mental pep-talk and turned away almost forcedly, he hated her... HATED them both.

_"Stop, Kankuro, I don't want a back massage!" "Now, who said anything about you?"_

The cold reality of the STUPID table, creating the gap to her STUPID husband, who was the brother of that STUPID boy, the lies, the deception, the hate, all melted away, if only for a second and Hinata became entwined in the memories she once experienced, and truly... truly missed.

_"IWantToMakeYouHappy" He kissed me that night, grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. it made me cringe, that, I believe, was the first time I ever felt need, and needed in return._

A disconnected smile washed over Hinata's face.

Kankuro sighed lightly and turned from the door.

"I'm leaving" he muttered to no one imparticular.

before the brown haired ninja could completely let go he had to see something, he HAD to see _her_. Maybe it would ease his conscious if he saw her happy, though, maybe it would make him relived if he saw her miserable. Either way it didn't matter, he had to see _her_.

_"Why are you sleeping on the ground and why are you naked?" he had seen me in my venerable of states, and yet I was still comfortable around him to some degree._

The Hyuuga's mind raced, she felt better escaping to the memories of an easier, happier time.

_"Why are you sleeping on the ground and why are you naked?"_

It played through her mind again, the more she thought about it the funnier it seemed to be. Hinata finally broke, laughing loudly, hysterically, even, smiling and laughing. Was it happiness of just insane regret? She honestly didn't know, but for that second she _was_ happy, her memories of Kankuro made her _happy_.

Kankuro, with every ninja skill being fully put to use, snuck to the window. Fate must have been against them, because at the exact moment Kakuro spied through the window Hinata started laughing, and all he saw was Hinata, more comfortable, more happy then she'd ever been with him.

"No..." with disbelief he clutched at the cold window.

With no resolve to continue watching Kankuro hung his head and began his long walk 'home', back to Temari and the STUPID clean sheets, the STUPID shiny dishes, and the STUPID vacuumed floor!

It was all the same... why build up a relationship, why let someone in you're heart if it only breaks later on?

Kankuro figured it was useless, it was all useless and he'd never make the mistake of 'Vacuuming', 'shining' or 'cleaning' again, but in the end, it's always just as dirty as it started out.  
And Kankuro's heart was just as empty as it had always been.


	8. The truth about liers

kank hina chapter 8--

"I don't care what you want from me! I don't care it could be _ANYTHING_, just help me out! please, Temari"

the pethetic look of desperation gripped Temari's heart, her brother was a mess and as his sister she wondered if it was her duty to help. The only problem was: did that duty still apply if you needed to go against you'r other brother to do so? Temari was _confused_.

"I asking you as you'r brother, help me ATLEAST talk to her!"

Kankuro didn't know what to do, he wasn't sleeping and had little appitite, the rings around his eyes would give Gaara's a run for there money, he didn't understand why! he just didn't! He hated Hinata, hated her for ever walking into his life, though, lately, Kankuro had been hateing everyone, even himself. the only reason Kankuro wanted to see Hinata was to... was to... the suna ninja had no idea why he wanted to see her... maybe to scream at her? maybe to sabatoge her and his brother's marraige? or maybe even to kiss her, hold her one more time? He didn't know, he didn't care, all he wanted to do was be able to eat and sleep again, and maybe this would help.

"I... I can't..."

Temari had to ask herself wether she was more loyal to Gaara or Kankuro, being torn between siblings she was forced into a decision. The horible truth Temari would be ashamed to ever admit was that she WAS more loyal to one, and that was Gaara, she could not disobay him, as a servent to Lord Kazekage AND as a sister.

"It's not my place..."  
_I'm so sorry Kankuro, please forgive me._

Kankuro desided cursing at her was useless, he saw right through her, he favored love for a sibling that scarity says should be love as an equal to him, so instead he simply slapped her, cold and dry across her cheek.

he turned around slowly and started walking away. "I hate you, I hate everyone."

As she watched him leave she fell to her knees, she finally understood the pain her broher was enduring, Kankuro was in love for the very first time, though he couldn't see, much less have the one he loved. But, Gaara had gone through more, and, dispite her WANTING to help Kankuro she just couldn't go against Gaara. 

Hinata was laying down next to Gaara thinking.. thinking about her friends back in Konoha, Neji, Kiba, Shino and even Naruto, in some ways she missed them, in other's she didn't even have the brain space to feel that emotion, Kankuro had stollen all the 'miss' she could possibly feel.

"Are you troubled?"

With the most conincing smile she could muster she turned to Gaara "No, I'm fine."

It was sad, the whole situation was sad, Hinata, stuck in a marraige she didn't want to be in because she realized she wanted to be in a marraige she originally didn't want to be in UNTILL it was to late. ..Or rather, in her marraige with Kankuro, she felt unwelcomed, she didn't particularlly have any strong feelings for him at that time, but then again, they do say: You don't know what you got 'till it's gone.

this was the case.

"Hinata, excuse my being cruel, but it'd be best if you forgot about him."

Gaara was a smart person, observative and bright, he realized what was on his wifes mind, the ONLY thing on her mind... His brother.

"I... I don't know what you mean."

"I have known Kankuro all of my life, he's extreamly stubborn, don't count on him, he will stand by himself before he stands behinds anyone else. he's a selfish person, Hinata"

"I'm... I'm n- not..."

"please, it's fine, I'm offering advice, not scolding you."

"Gaara-Sama, may I ask you something truthfully?"

"Yeah"

"why did he leave me?"

"I figuered he wouldn't tell you... Hinata, in the beginning of you'r arrangment I gave him a mounth to deside if he'd stay with you, the month was up and he came to see me, because of his constant complaining me and Temari desided to help him, we arranged for me to take his place."

"So... so he didn't... he didn't want to leave?"

"Not at the time, no, but the arragments where already in place, I couldn't help if he wasn't up for it that day."

"He... He.. He didn't _want_ to leave!?"

Hinata started to backout of the bed, a disconnected happiness phasing her body.

"Well, no... but like I said I wouldn't depend on him taking you..."

"But, Gaara! he didn't _want_ to go! he didn't want to!"

The Hyugga was in the midst of pulling her hoodie over her head when she desided it was of no importance, she flashed Gaara a 'Thank you' smile and started running off.

"Hinata! where are you...!!??"

"I'm so sorry, Gaara, I have to find him, Forgive me, please."

A genuine look of appologie washed her smile, and with that Gaara gave an almost-grin, serving to her as an approval.

Hinata bowed formally and ran off into the night, not knowing exactly where she was going, all she knew what that she needed to find Kankuro, she NEEDED to be with him again.

Gaara, to some degree, knew this was going to happen, as he had started to see the person Hinata was he had realized something, she was in love with someone, and it was surely not him, his brother, Knakuro had stollen her heart, and in order for his brother to be happy... for Hinata to be happy, they had to be togeather.


	9. My Will

kak hina chapter 9---

**A/N:** This chapter sort of has a song that goes with it, now you don't have to listen to it, but it goes with the chapter really well. It's My Will in English. anyways, here you are-- xD

* * *

It was cold out, colder then Kankuro had anticipated, it was also dark, for 7, that is.

"Where the hell do I plan by accomplishing by running away?"

Kankuro decided he was leaving, he had no plans of living arrangement, no plans for a house or a future, at this point, though, he simply had to go, get away from the stupid drama in Suna. Maybe Konoha would take him? It wasn't important where he went, all the puppet master knew was that there was no place in Suna for him anymore.

Kankuro stood at the gates to what was home all his life, the sand streaked village he knew sense the day he was born.

"Maybe oneday we'll meet again, though, i've never been one to hold my breath, because eventually you simply choke. Goodbye Suna... Goodbye Temari, Goodbye Gaara... Goodbye... Hinata..."

The reason he was leaving was not to cause MORE drama, he was leaving to end it, start something new without the memory of Hinata, a clean slate, a new life, this is what he was seeking.

Temari was running to the door in response to a frantic knock, hoping it was Kankuro she put on her best smile. She didn't want him out alone on such a cold night, plus, she didn't want to be alone herself.

"Hello Kank--"

"Temari-San! is Kankuro here, please forgive me for intruding!"

Hinata stood at the doorway looking a mess.

"I'm sorry, Hinata, he... well... he just left."

"But---"

Temari saw it, she recognized the same gleam of desperation her brother had in this girls eyes.

"... would you happen to know where he went?"

"I'm so sorry, Hinata, I wish I did."

"Oh, I see, well thank you Temari-San, I've very sorry for interrupting you."

"No, it's fine..."

Temari began to shut the door, until a second thought crossed her mind.

"Hey! Hinata-Chan, if you see him, could you... let me know?"

Hinata gave a half-hearted smile.

"Of coarse."

A new wave of depression, failure, defeat shook Hinata's body.

"I... I give up..."

With that Hinata decided she could not go home, instead she would wonder where her feet took her for the rest of the night... maybe, even, for the rest of eternity, she simply felt like doing nothing.

-------- 

Kankuro, after hours of walking, had found himself at a park, alone and cold, he had to ask himself IF, infact, this was better then his warm bed back at the house Temari and him lived in. Actually he came up with the answer quickly 'No... HELL no.'

"I'm so fucking sick of this, I'm sick of Gaara acting so high and mighty, I'm sick of Temari justifying what Gaara's doing and I'm SO sick, SO INCREDIBLY SICK of thinking about _her_."

Kankuro slammed his fists against the wooden picnic table he would most likely make his bed that night.

"I hate her... I hate myself... I HATE everyone."

"Kankuro, you shouldn't hate anyone, especially not yourself..."

the voice that fell into Kankuro's ears soothed him, it was calm and feminine, sweet and loving. It almost sent him into a trance-like state, until, that is, he realized who the voice belonged to.

"... though I suppose I could understand if you hated me, I wasn't the best..."

Kankuro stood up, whipped around to face her and swept her into his arms to silence her rambling.

"Hinata..." For the first time sense he'd known her, it was his turn to stutter.

"Kankuro.."

They where locked, in what each was sure was the most intimate stare they'd ever been in.

"...I missed you"

Hinata wrapped her arms around Kankuro's neck, simply to feel closer to him. She had walked for quite a long time, until finally finding a park, a place she decided she wanted to sit and a rest for a while at. When she began to wander into it, she heard his voice, cursing himself, his family and even her. She figured... it was fate.

"Why are you here, Hinata, shouldn't you be with Gaara?"

His words processed in Hinata's mind, the cold, almost uncaring tone and it came back to her, why she was here in the first place.

"Why, Kankuro!? Why did you lie about the reason you left me!?"

Hinata pushed herself off of him, accidentally falling into the playground mulch.

"Listen, I didn't want you to hate Gaara, I knew if you hated him you'd never be happy, and I figured you already had one bad marriage so there was no use in making it two. Now come on, get off the ground."

Kankuro extended his hand to Hinata, which she took but still held a concerned look.

"WHY?!? why didn't you just tell me the truth, I spent all that time hating you! Missing you! when there was no reason to..."

the truth was, Kankuro would have rather her hated him then be completely unhappy.

"Well, I can't help how you felt Hinata, I did it for you anyways, so stop complaining."

"I'm... I'm not, it's just... IT WAS SO HARD WITHOUT YOU, KANKURO, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"Hinata..."

Kankuro uttered the words closely to her ear, it sent a chill down Hinata's spine. He didn't plan on responding to her with words, instead he kissed her, grabbed her shoulders, just like he had the first time it had happened, and kissed her.

------ 

"So, what do we do now, Hinata?"

The two where sitting up on the same bench they'd figured they'd call 'home' for the night, but, my some twist of fate they wern't alone, they where together... fate, there was no doubt.

"I mean, it's not like we can just go back and live normally, you have a husband and I can't see you."

Hinata snuggled a little closer to Kankuro's arm, savoring the way he felt.

"I guess we could go back, but we'd never be able to together, now you have to ask yourself, would you rather go back to the life you made for yourself, or forget about it and be with me?"

"I... I..." Hinata held her breath, was it a question at all?

"I DON'T CARE WHAT WE DO! I DON'T WANT TO GO BACK! I JUST WANT TO BE WITH YOU!!"

Kankuro's stomach all of a sudden felt light, like... like he ate to much cake, it was a light, sugary feeling, yet, at the same time it was nauseating.

"Well, then, com'on, we're leaving this place... and we're not looking back."

"But... where can we go?"

Kankuro got up, offering his back for Hinata to get on.

"Well, what about you'r land, Konoha?"

Hinata climbed on, wrapping her arms safe around his neck.

"I... I suppose that's the only choice we have, right?"

"Yeah... I guess so..."

Kankuro changed his footing, starting in the direction of the village hidden in the leaves.

"Hey, Kankuro... I have to tell you something..."

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"While you where gone I realized something... I...I-- Kankuro I love you..."

"You know what Hinata," Kankuro turned his head around, just enough to meet his ex-wifes gaze "I think you'r crazy... but maybe... maybe that's not such a bad thing... You know, Hinata, out of every other girl, I'm glad I got you."

Kankuro walked Hinata all the way to her village, he left behind his life that day, left behind his brother, sister and childhood, though, he figured, maybe this was where he TRULY became a man.

Gaara moved back in with Temari, who would cry often, not knowing where her brother was or what had become of him, though, every time she'd grieve Gaara would stop her, reassuring her he was fine, like he knew she didn't, though in some way he did, he knew Hinata was with him, and he knew they where okay, together.

* * *

A/N-- Wow, you know, I'm seriously sad this ended, Thank you all for reviews and reading and everything, you have no idea how much you helped me. Now, there's two things I want to bring up, A) I wrote a chapter for this a while ago, though, it really didn't fit in anywhere, now, it was a great chapter I just couldn't add it in where I was in the story at the time, if you all want I'd love to make it a bonus chapter, if I get a certain amount of requests I will most definitely do that. B) A sequel, now I'd DEFINITELY take a ittsy bittsy break, but if you think it's a good idea I'd love to hear you'r suggestions, or just request me make the squeal, I just want to get an idea of how many people would be up for reading it.

Again, thank you all so much for read and reviewing! I love you all, and I hope you liked this little story -.

Je matte!


End file.
